Preterm birth is the number one cause of child mortality in the world. There is an unmet need to have a significant impact on global health. The Born too Soon report called for the convening of an expert group to set a global rate reduction target. The March of Dimes has thus asked the Boston Consulting Group to provide the analytical underpinning for the target reduction rate for global prematurity.